Can I help you with your garden?
by aerie50
Summary: Himeno barley remembers the kiss between her and Hayate but is hoping he will notice her love for him. She's tired of stalking him and she's tired of him working on that garden of his, so she asks to help and things unfold. My first short story*Complete*


**Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm writing another story for pretear even though it's a short story, but I am excited about this! I haven't written short stories since the sixth grade so this is bringing back so many memories when I used to make the covers for my books aka stories on notebook paper. Well enjoy pretear fans!**

Himeno kicked her legs back and forth under a bench as she sat secretly, watching Hayate trim a rose brush. She was humming a love song she once heard Sasame sing to himself. A smile of delight appeared on her angelic face as the memory played back in her head.

Sasame had no idea that she was listening to him, which surprised her since he was the knight of sound and could hear a pin drop all the way across town.

_Love can do that to you. It blinds all your senses and your focus is just…..off._

Himeno's smile faded as she stared at Hayate. She was no longer humming and her eyes saddened and looked away.

_I wish my love could do that to you Hayate. I wish my love could blind your senses and your focus._

It was almost a year since the battle with Fenrir, and almost a year since Hayate and Himeno shared their first kiss. She barely remembered it since she was in a deep sleep, but waking up to Hayate's deep blue eyes, so close to her, and her lips so warm and moist, it was no doubt in her mind that he kissed her.

Even with that known fact, nothing was happening between them. Hayate was known for hiding his true feelings. After hurting Takako, he was terrified that he could do it again so he closed up his true feelings towards anything and anybody.

Himeno sighed heavily as her reddish pink eyes resumed their post at looking in his direction.

"You can't make somebody love you," said a voice from behind her. "All you can do is stalk them and hope for the best."

Kei smiled at Himeno as she gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm not stalking him, I'm just um… I'm admiring his work!"

She gave a cheesy smile which Kei returned with an amused smirk.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Kei?"

Kei then took a seat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Just checking up on the two lovers. The brats are getting on my last nerves and I needed to find something to amuse me. So I found my two favorite people."

"Oh," Himeno said simply as she started to blush turning her face away from him.

Suddenly a bag dropped close by them and Himeno looked up forgetting her blushing face.

She stared face to face with Hayate. As he looked into her eyes Himeno felt everything disappearing, everything but Hayate's deep blue eyes and his flowing long hair.

"H…Himeno. What are you doing here?" He asked staring at her half in awe and half in shocked.

"Well this is her estate" said Kei staring at them with amusement.

"Oh right. Oh course it is." Hayate was now staring nervously at his shoes.

Kei laughed, clearly enjoying this.

Himeno bit her lower lip before getting up and walking over to Hayate, also nervous.

"Do you need some help? I can help carry this bag for you."

As she reached down to pick it up Hayate quickly said, "No I got it. I can mange."

Hayate stared at Himeno as the setting sun appeared to be shinning its golden glow on Himeno. Making her more stunning. Hayate then notice at the side of his eyes that Kei was moving his hands towards Himeno, clearly making the golden light shine through Himeno.

Noticing Hayate's eyes Kei stopped and quickly looked up at a tree and muttered, "Can't blame me for trying."

Hayate then turned back to Himeno's questioning eyes that stared up at him like jewels.

"I have to meet up with your dad. But, um, thanks Himeno."

Himeno frowned a little.

"You're welcome, Hayate."

Hayate could feel the hurt in her voice. He quickly grabbed the bag and his supplies and jogged down the path to the green house.

"What an idiot," Kei said shaking his head. Then he smiled with his golden eyes glittering in the sunlight. "But you two are cute."

Himeno placed her hand on her chest as she watched Hayate's figure disappear.

* * *

Himeno awoke the next day to a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun sent gorgeous rays of sunlight into her room. It was so relaxing to just lie in bed and enjoy the rays of sunlight's company, but Himeno wanted to go outside where she could enjoy it better.

She bounced out of bed and open to the doors to her balcony. Every morning she would wake up and greet her mother. The potted flower that Himeno and her mother worked on meant everything to her. It was one of the last things she did with her mother.

She smiled at the other potted flowers that surrounded her mother. Himeno then kneeled and smelled the potted flower. Her reddish pink eyes stared loving at her mother.

"Good morning mom. How are you doing on this beautiful morning? And my don't y-."

"Oh no, mom."

Himeno stared horrified as she noticed some of the flower stems were withering away. She reached out to touch one and it crumpled in her hand.

Panicking, Himeno ran out her room and then out her house in the direction of the green house.

_How could I have let this happen? I can always tell when she's in trouble and I used to always stop her from having these problems._

Himeno tripped and landed in mud. Covered in it, she began to sob. She knew completely why this had happen.

_I've been wishing for my love to blind Hayate's senses so he could only think of me and return my love, but I've been blind. Blind that my mother was withering away. I'm so selfish._

Himeno heard branches being step on in front of her and without looking up she yelled, "Daddy! Daddy is that you?"

She couldn't see the figure in front of her so she stood up and wiped her eyes.

It was Hayate. He was running over to her with concern in his deep blue eyes.

"Himeno! Himeno are your hurt? What happen?" His concerned eyes were staring at her mud covered pajamas.

It took awhile for Himeno to respond. She then quickly snapped back.

"It's not me, it's my mother! Come!"

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the house. They were running up the stairs and didn't realize they had past the other leafe knights who watched them in awe.

"I wonder what's going on." Goh said as he watched the two disappear around the corner.

"I know what should be going on," Kei said as his chin rested on his palm. He wore an amusing smile as he too watched the pair disappear. "I just hope that idiot doesn't screw this one up."

Himeno burst into her room followed by Hayate. She ran out to the balcony and pointed to her mother. She was out of breath and couldn't outer a word. Hayate walked over to the flower and inspected it to see what the problem was. He kneeled down and reached his hand out to touch the flower.

Himeno shrieked. "No! You'll hurt her!" She then grabbed his hand. She was now kneeling down beside him.

Hayate stared at his hand inside hers. It was warm, and despite the fact that she grabbed him, she was gentle.

Himeno was shocked at what she had done and released his hand. "I'm sorry Hayate. I'm over reacting aren't I?"

Her eyes were lowered as she bit her lip, expecting Hayate to get up and walk away. A warm hand was then placed on her cheek and she stared up at Hayate. He was smiling at her. His eyes were also smiling and his eyes seemed to get deeper showing something, something that could be affection.

As sudden as that moment appeared, it was gone. His hand returned to his lap as Himeno stared at it, feeling her face getting hot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted a better look."

Himeno smiled weakly. "No it's my fault. I'm just so worried that I'm not thinking straight. I know you would never hurt her. Please, take a closer look."

Hayate did just that.

Himeno stared at him, quietly placing her hand on her cheek where his hand had been just a few seconds ago.

_Was that affection that I felt? Has my love for him brought his love out for me?_

"Himeno," called Hayate, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly took her hand off her cheek as he stared at her. He was smiling at her which in turn made her smile as well.

"Your mother will be fine, see."

Himeno moved in closer, unaware of how close she was to him.

"Only a few stems have withered away. In their place new ones are sprouting up. You've taken good care of your mother, Himeno."

Himeno sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Hayate. I…."

She stopped short, finally noticing how close she was to Hayate. Looking up into his beautiful, she was just inches from his lips. Her heart started to beat faster as that day played back in her mind. The day that she had her first kiss, by the one she truly loved.

She wasn't able to feel the full affect of it, but right now, right now she could if only he would kiss her again.

Hayate stared back her never looking away from her. He started to lean towards her but he stopped and simply said, "Your welcome, Himeno."

Himeno could feel his breath on her own lips. He then got up and headed towards the doors, then out the bedroom. Himeno stared after him, unable to move.

* * *

Himeno found herself once again secretly staring at Hayate from her bench. She wore pale tan dress that flowed in the wind despite the fact she was sitting down.

It was a warm afternoon and everyone was relaxing, even Kei who normally has work to do with his internet company. He was napping in a lawn chair with the rest of the leafe nights.

Everyone on the estate seemed to be taking advantage of the warm day, everybody but Hayate.

Himeno's father had given him the day off but he refused it. He said he wanted to work on a small garden.

The garden was beautiful and every minute Hayate work on it, it grew even more beautiful.

Himeno sighed as a gust of warm soft wind swept through her soft pink hair.

_Oh Hayate. I wish the wind could just sweep me into your arms. _

Then suddenly she frowned. She had to admit, she was getting tired of wishing, hoping, and waiting for things to just happen. There was no doubt in her mind that they were meant to be together. Himeno got up with both a determination and nervous looked on her face. She headed towards Hayate

_I should have realized sooner what Kei meant. Love doesn't come by just stalking and hoping for the best. Love is an action word. _

Hayate stopped covering dirt over a flower he just had planted as he heard someone approaching. Seeing that it was Himeno, he stood up and smiled at her.

"Himeno. Is something wrong?"

She gave a playful smirk.

"Nope. Not a thing."

They both stared at each other as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Can I help you with your garden?"

Hayate looked a little shocked but smiled so deep that Himeno knew he was touched by her offer.

"Of course, Himeno."

"I'm just finishing up this flower. If you don't mind getting dirty you can help me cover it's roots with this soil."

He grabbed his bag of soil and together Hayate and Himeno began to cover the plants roots with soil.

A little soil managed to get on her dress but she didn't care. She was spending time with Hayate and his presence meant the world to her.

After they patted the soil down Hayate and Himeno stood and looked at the product. Himeno then started to look around the garden and gasped.

"Thank you Himeno. I really appreciate your help." When she didn't respond, he looked towards her, and then a familiar smile appeared back on his face.

The garden was breath taking. Himeno couldn't believe her eyes. She was so busy staring at Hayate that the beauties of the garden never capture her senses, not how it was doing now.

Exotic flowers that Himeno had never seen where everywhere. They came in just about every color. There were beautifully decorated bird baths and two benches, hand craved.

Himeno turned around and beamed up at him.

"Hayate, this is beautiful. You're so talented and amazing."

She stepped towards him and he blushed, turning away from her.

"I made this, for you Himeno. All I could do is focus on creating something special for you. It's as if all my senses were blind and all I could think was, of you Himeno."

Himeno's heart felt like it was about to pour out of her chest, filled with so much love it couldn't contain it any longer. She stared loving at Hayate. This was the most precious gift that anyone had every given her and she would cherish it forever.

"Oh Hayate, this means so much to me. I'm so grateful to you."

She was shocked to see Hayate looking at her, but he was looking at her differently. There was something in his eyes. Passion, love, and admiration. So much of it that it controlled his legs and he walked up to her till he was only inches from her.

Himeno felt all her senses go blind as his hands wrapped around her waist and brought her in closer to him.

"Hayate," she muttered. They were so close now. She stared up in his deep blue eyes and felt all the passion, the love, and admiration flow right into her.

Gently but softly, Hayate's lips met Himeno's. Himeno then wrapped her arms around his neck and went deeper into the kiss.

_So this is what our kiss was like. I finally get the full affect of it. It's so warm and pleasant, just like that day…._

Hayate released Himeno and they stared loving into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Himeno Awayuki."

"And I love you Hayate, my knight of the wind."

Hayate kissed her on the cheek then leaned in again for another kiss but Himeno stopped him.

"Hayate."

"Yes love," he said softly stroking her cheeks.

"What are those pink things behind you?"

A sweat dropped appeared on the side of his face. He knew actually what they were.

"Um…tulips."

"Humph. Exactly what I was thinking."

Himeno released herself from their embraced and started to walk away.

Hayate stared at her with fright. "Himeno! I didn't mean anything by them, honestly! They just remind me of you!"

Himeno gasped. She had a sly smirk. She knew that he didn't mean any offence by them but she loved teasing him. She had got her kiss, and since it took Hayate so long to give it to her, she was going to make him wait for the next one.

"You jerk" she teased. Then she started to run. Heading down the path towards the green house, playfully laughing.

Hayate smiled and chased after her.

**Wow! My first short story for Preater! I'm so happy with it and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope the scene with Hayate kissing Himeno wasn't too weak. I'm a type of girl who is saving her first kiss for her husband so I'm not all that sure about details and all that stuff that goes along with it. Thanks for reading and please…. REVIEW! Thanks lol. **

**Till my next story,**

**Be Blessed,**

**Ore-girl!**


End file.
